buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Stilinski
History Sheriff Stilinski rose through the ranks of the Sunnydale Police Department fairly quickly, becoming a detective with relative ease. He unknowningly investigated several supernatural related crimes during this time -- the torching of the Hale House, the death of Julia Baccari and still more. He was unaware of anything supernatural until he responded to a call for an automobile accident, where a dying seer told him he needed to be with his wife Claudia Stilinksi. Unwilling to believe she knew what was happening, the detective continued to help at the scene. Unbeknownst to him, his son Stles was the only one with Claudia as she died. Wracked with guilt, the detective began to turn to alcohol to numb his pain -- leaving Stiles to take care of him. Ultimately, he began to clean up his act and soon was elected the sheriff of Sunnydale. Season 1 After joggers found half of a girl's body in the woods, Sheriff Stilinski called in his entire department and state and Federal authorities to help find the other half. Instead, Sheriff Stilinski found his son in the woods and forced him to return to home. Later, the Sheriff collected evidence that wolf hairs were on the half of the body that was recovered. When Stiles found the other half of the body at the Hale House, the Sherff had little choice but to arrest Derek Hale. The next day, however, the medical examiner determined the cause of death to be an animal attack and the Sheriff was forced to release him. After the death of Garrison Myers, the Sheriff sought advice from Dr. Alan Deaton on the animal attacks. Deaton confirmed the attacks could have been committed by a wolf, but would say no more. Some time later, another supposed animal attack lead to the death of an employee of Video 2*C. Shortly afterwards, a mountain lion was seen just outside of Sunnydale High School -- in the attempt to stop it, he was hit by a car and injured. Powers & Abilities The Sheriff has all the powers and abilities of an ordinary human. He is remarkably observant and is quite a capable politician. Appearances At the Mouth of Hell * Episode 1: Wolf Moon * Episode 2: Second Chance at First Line * Episode 4: The Harvest * Episode 5: Pack Mentality * Episode 7: The Witch * Episode 8: The Tell Sources Sheriff Stilinski is a character inspired by Teen Wolf. SPOILERS After winning in an election that Mayor Richard Wilkins III believed had been rigged against him, Sheriff Stilinski was made aware of the supernatural happenings of Sunnydale. Unable to do anything about the Hellmouth, and as yet unaware of Wilkins' ultimate goals, the Sheriff simply made a deal: he would help Wilkins cover up the supernatural creatures and events of Sunnydale if the Mayor would find a way to protect Stiles from being harmed by any of them. Category:Stilinski Family Category:Residents of Sunnydale Category:Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:At the Mouth of Hell Characters Category:Sunnydale Police Department Category:Police Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters